


All The Happy People

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Grunkle Ford, Dry Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sibling Incest, Triangle Bill Cipher, one of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: When Ford sells the human world out, he has only one request for Bill. Billstanwich, my take on the One Of Us AU. For Kinktober 2017.





	All The Happy People

When Ford sells the human world out, he has only one request for Bill.

“I will be yours until the end of time, just like I promised,” he says, not meeting Bill’s eye. “But I also- I want-”

“You want Stan. I know that, you fucking pervert.” Bill softens his words by stroking Ford’s shoulders, letting him know he doesn’t mean it in a bad way. “Luckily for you, I don’t mind sharing. We’ll fetch him.”

Ford smiles, looking ridiculously hopeful. “Thank you, Bill.” He frowns slightly. “He’s not going to like this.”

“Don’t worry,” Bill says, letting his eye curve upwards. “I have a plan to help him to adapt.”

*

Like little Mabel Pines, whose brother sadly failed to save her, Stanley Pines gets to live inside a bubble.

Although life in the bubble is exactly the way it was before Weirdmageddon, Stan is unhappy in the bubble. He is happy when Ford goes there to meet him, only to lose that happiness in an instant when Ford tells him that Bill has won. They are his prisoners and Ford has to “entertain” Bill on regular basis in order to keep him from killing the kids and Stan, Ford tells to Stan, and Bill is proud of how well his Sixer is lying.

Stan settles for that, if a little reluctantly, and for a while everyone is happy. In the bubble, nobody is around to judge Stan and Ford for being brothers in love, so they can be openly a couple, lace their fingers together in public as they stroll together or sit on the porch, cuddle on the couch and kiss each other chastely. Sex doesn’t enter their lives, but neither Ford nor Stan seems to mind that. But Bill does.

He doesn’t want the Pines brothers to be like this. He wants them to fight, tear each other apart physically, verbally and emotionally, fuck each other so raw that they’re in pain for the rest of the day. Something needs to change and since neither Stan seems to be willing to make that change happen, Bill himself needs to step in.

*

He soon figures out that it’s Stan who is hesitant about sex.

“Later, Sixer,” Stan says Bill goes to him wearing Ford’s face, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck.

“Come on, we have work to do,” Stan says when Bill-as-Ford slaps him on the ass in the Mystery Shack, just before customers start coming in.

“Don’t.” Bill has felt Stan’s crotch just for a moment, but apparently it’s too much.

It becomes a game for Bill, to grope Stan whenever real Ford is busying himself somewhere else, watching as Stan grows more tense and nervous. First that tension and anxiety are limited to times Bill advances on him, but soon they spread to Stan’s interaction with actual Ford, much to Ford’s confusion. It doesn’t take long for the confusion to turn into frustration.

“Maybe you two need to talk,” Bill says to Ford, fanning the flames. “Maybe he’s having second thoughts about your relationship. Maybe he wants out.”

He watches greedily as Ford’s eyes darken, as his fingers curl into fists. He hopes it means what he hopes it does.

*

The eventual confrontration is everything Bill has dreamed of.

There is cursing. There is shouting. There is Ford grabbing Stan by the straps of his undershirt, Stan shoving Ford’s shoulders in return. Stan’s fist flying towards Ford’s nose, only to be caught, then bent behind his back. Stan throws his head back, slamming Ford on the jaw. Soon the two old men are on the floor, struggling for dominance.

“Yes, that’s more like it!” Bill has left his stone body outside and is lingering within the walls of the basement, watching as Ford and Stan battle it out. Ford gets the upper hand in the end, pinning Stan face first on the floor while pressing down on him with his whole body weight, keeping him still.

“Why are you making this so difficult?” he shouts, a proper drama queen. “Why can’t you let us be happy?”

“How can you be happy when the world has gone to hell?” Stan shouts in return, trying to fend Ford off.

Ford doesn’t yield, gathering Stan’s wrists in one hand and keeping them trapped against the floor while he reaches for Stan’s boxers with his free one. Bill can’t resist anymore; he slips through the walls and makes his way to Ford’s body, enters it. He brushes against Ford’s mind, alerting him to his presence, and to his delight Ford doesn’t mind at all.

 _Can I?_ he asks anyway.

 _Be my guest._ Ford’s absolute lack of mercy has to be the most arousing thing Bill has ever experienced.

Stan keeps fighting as Ford drags his boxers down to his knees and pushes his own knee between Stan’s thin thighs. Ford unzips himself, taking his cock out; Bill takes over the hand that is holding Stan’s wrists, letting Ford focus on pleasure only as Bill keeps Stan down with his greater strength. When Stan realizes that Ford is going to go in dry, simply pushing Stan’s ass cheeks apart in order to thrust the head of his cock against his hole, he starts begging:

“Ford, please don’t.”

“Ford is done listening,” Bill says, feeling as Stan freezes beneath him.

Breaching Stan is painful for Ford as well as for Stan, but Bill loves the pain, the impossibly tight fit of Stan’s ass around Ford’s cock and the way his body keeps resisting the entrance, clenching defensively. It’s hilariously pointless as Ford is made of different stuff now, he is more than just a human, he gets over his pain fast and starts to push further in with small thrusts, stretching Stan wide open.

“You could have had it so good, Stan,” Bill continues, letting his thumb brush against the back of Stan’s hand as Ford’s hips quicken their movements, as Ford’s hand pushes Stan’s thighs further apart to give himself a better access. “You should have remembered that heroism doesn’t suit you.”

 _That’s enough, Bill._ The chide is gentle, which tells Bill that Ford doesn’t mind too much, but Bill goes quiet anyway.

“Is that Bill?” Stan’s voice is small and stunned. “You hopped into bed with him, Ford?”

“Yes.” It’s Ford who says that, much to Bill’s surprise. He’s even more surprised when Ford starts smiling, not in the least discouraged by Stan’s agonized disbelief. “You should have just gone along with us, Stan.”

Ford leans closer to Stan, rutting against him harder.

“But in the end it doesn’t matter because you’re mine, anyway.”

All of them are dead silent when Ford comes, pounding into Stan even through his orgasm; it’s only after he pulls out with a wet pop when Stan cries out, and Bill bursts into laughter.

*

Later, when he and Ford are alone, Bill has to ask:

“So, do you think you’ll be up for a proper three-way one day?”

Bill doesn’t know what he will do with a negative reply, so he’s content when Ford says: 

“Any day, Bill.”


End file.
